The Snow Queen A Horror story
by Kingemo879421
Summary: Here is a horror story of the original Grimm fairytales The snow Queen A a sad horror story about two kids and a snow queen a flower lady Angels , demons and ghost this is a sad dark horror story if you visualize scenes then this story might not be for you


Here is a fairytale that started the original frozen movie A story about two kids a snow queen with Angels and demons and ghost and the devil this is a very sad dark story if you visualize scenes then this short horror story might not be for you

The story of Kay and Gretel ..

-Two best friends lived with each other they planned two roses on the ground. one red and one blonde they both love each other .-

\- The spring with rain then it start to snow it gets really cold . Gretel asked her grandma where the snow came from . -

Gretel " where did the snow come from grandma ? "

Grandma " it came from a place far way let me tell you the story ...

Grandma story ...

Grandma " there once was a kingdom cover in snow there was a queen that live alone in a cold castle . she was a pretty girl that looked like a ghost she was a evil ghost that brought nightmares from the castle .

\- She had a mirror in her castle she looked through the mirror watching the family . she appeared as a white ghost Gretel started talking . -

Gretel " oh shit look at the ghost in the mirror "

Kay " that ain't no ghost that's a cat froze in the snow

Gretel " can she even come here ?"

Kay " let her come to this house and I'll burn her with fire "

-So Queen heard what Kay said she started to chant ...

Queen " So that's how it is now ? You think you going to burn me ? well then my ice will find you and all you will see is darkness! "

\- so Queen sent a snow storm to Kay house as he looked out the window . she made ice stab him in the eyes and in the chest while Gretel started to cry . -

\- Kay then decided to leave and ride his snow truck as he was riding the truck Queen suddenly appear in a blue cart . Gretel was just running after them but couldn't keep up with them . -

\- Queen had took Kay to her castle and Gretel just looked out her window crying until it was spring again . She walked in the woods until she seen a river a crow walked to her and whisper in her ear softly. " The river said you have to gift her " .

\- As she gave her necklace to the river suddenly a boat came her way and took her to the weed garden . She started smelling the weed flowers and was getting high until she saw a flower lady rise from the ground . -

\- the flower lady used her magic on Gretel and made her fall asleep . She woke up the next day having a nightmare about Kay leaving her . -

\- Gretel leave the weed garden getting back on the boat . the crow takes her to a pirate ghost ship and helped her get on the ship . -

\- Gretel gets on the ship and pirate ghost girl appeared out of nowhere she looked at Gretel . And gave her a deer . the pirate ghost girl started talking -

Pirate ghost girl " I hope you find that ice bicth but don't forget about my ship "..

Gretel " I got you "..

\- the deer take Gretel into to the north pole stopping by a iglue suddenly a .male ghost rise from the floor and started talking . -

Male ghost " I see you brought the mirror with you "

Gretel " what is this for ? "

Male ghost " this is called the magic mirror of truth it tells the hidden truth "

\- The male ghost told Gretel who Queen really was . she went back outside and got back on the deer .-

\- Suddenly Gretel has a vision of Queen and saw her as A younger girl . in the past walking in the weed garden . her real name was Lilly no one likes Lilly because of her dark magic powers so she stayed away from everything and everyone . suddenly Lilly made her castle rise out the ground and she became the snow Queen . -

\- finally Gretel gets to the castle and runs up to Kay and started talking to him -

Gretel " Hey Kay you remember me right ?

\- He didn't say a word to her Queen rise from the ground and started talking -

Queen " He don't remember shit he has no heart no more "

\- Gretel just started hugging him Queen talked to Gretel again -

Queen " I'll turn your ass into a ghost to Gretel!

Gretel " got me fuck up! Kay you know you are my love ? "

Kay " I do remember you now Gretel "

\- Queen started shooting ice at Gretel but Gretel blocked the ice with her mirror . Queen looked at the mirror and saw Lily looking at her then Queen suddenly turned into Lilly . once she get turned into Lilly the story begins. -

\- The devil rise from the ground with a magic mirror telling the humans . now they see the true darkness of my world . -

\- the dark Angels took the mirror to earth then the mirror broke as they . took it to heaven . -

Short poem

She always flying in the snow with the snow flakes she is the big snowflake she never lays down like the other snowflake lay down she doesn't know when the wind die she turns into a black cloud in the cold night she fly in the street she looked in the Windows they became froze

\- As Gretel was riding a truck to Queen castle suddenly out of nowhere . A group of humans started shooting her truck body's was falling to the ground . A female ghost with a beard runs up to Gretel but the female ghost seen her daughter rise out the ground. And ripped her head off to save Gretel . -

\- Before Gretel get to the castle she sings to her self and out of nowhere a snow Army of angels rise from the ground. Even a knight with a sword and shield could be seen in the sky . -

Short poem 2

Gretel kiss him on his cheek the color change she looked at him in the eyes she looked at his hands she looked at his feet how blue can he be the blood drip from his veins he was strong Queen was coming back he didn't care he was free from the ice peace

Short poem 3

they looked at each other they was grown now they had no hearts as kids it was summer now it is summer now


End file.
